gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam Wing
Article name Question, should this remain as Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or should we keep consistency with the other AC/MC works and call this New Mobile Report Gundam Wing?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :it ought stay the way it is seeing how that's the way it's displayed in-show. YuriKaslov 04:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :But that's the English version of the show. In Japan it was New Mobile Report.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing as the Gundams themselves are not considered Mobile Suits, and are in a class all their own (like a few other Alternate Universe series)...It would make sense to rename the page with its Japanese title, but I guess you should also make sure that typing in "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing" would redirect you to that same page. Ifnsman 12:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC)ifnsman ::Well then just move the page and leave the redirect behind. ::Which reminds me, why were some redirects deleted? Somebody deleted the Leo redirect, which makes absolutely no sense. YuriKaslov 16:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Considering I am the one who had to go and make articles/redirects for a number of the AC properties that didn't have pages yet, I would say that yes, this page should probably also be at New Mobile Report (I believe I actually made a comment on a talk page elsewhere also supporting this). However, I think we should also what other (licensed) series on this wiki are named at. If most series on this wiki are at their Japanese names, then I think it's clear this page should be at its Japanese name as well- but if there isn't consensus on that, then I still other the Japanese name, with a redirect for the English name. I support a policy of "original comes first unless wiki precedent says otherwise", basically. And in regards to the deleted redirects- that's weird, did you try to recreate them? Kit-chan 00:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Author of the anime series's story? I see that Katsuyuki Sumisawa is listed as the writer (I'm guessing the story), but where is this information coming from? ANN lists him as a "script writer" (one of many) and IMDB lists him as a "series writer" whereas on the main page it lists "story" next to Tomino's name. I haven't seen any site credit Sumisawa as the original author though. Teh Cactus 04:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sumisawa was the HEAD writer, which is why he's listed. As in, he was the lead original writer for the story/script/scenario. Most television projects have several writers, but he was the boss. The only reason Tomino ever gets a credit is because he created Gundam, he had literally nothing to do with Wing. :From his page on ANN: ::Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (TV) : Series Composition, Script ::Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (OAV) : Screenplay (eps 1-3) ::Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Special Edition (movie) : Screenplay :Hopefully that puts your mind to rest. Kit-chan 18:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC)